


Something About Thor

by sharedwithyou



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Cheese and Corny as Fuck, F/M, Feels, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Mindfuck, Pure Unadulterated Fluff, Reader-Insert, Squee, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fluffluffluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 17:31:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6997948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharedwithyou/pseuds/sharedwithyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I NEVER WRITE THOR OR FLUFF SO WHY NOT PUT THEM TOGETHER<br/>SAID BUCKY NEVER<br/>well except today</p><p> </p><p>“How was your trip down the hill?”<br/>Thor ambled by on his way out to frolic in the snow, dressed in the traditional Asgard cold gear of a sleeveless tshirt and a beanie. Still, his hair bunched at the base of his neck was absolutely adorable. You turned away to hide your furious blush.<br/>“Fine.”<br/>“(Y/n) broke the toboggan because she was too fat.”<br/>“Clint!!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something About Thor

**Author's Note:**

> YOU'RE WELCOME PHARM
> 
> even if this is not tagged as a gift for pharm, it basically is  
> anytime a fic is thor/reader, it is basically dedicated to the steve to my bucky
> 
> this is so cheese and corny BLEHHH *barfs* BUT it is still really good
> 
> but it's also really cute
> 
> give me a shout-out below if you liked!!
> 
> XOXO Bucky the NeverFluffer
> 
> p.s. SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

 

“Starboard is right. POOP DECK is left.”

“No, PORT is left! Idiot!!”

You and Clint came marching into the room, red-faced and covered in snow.

“And Tony, this is a cheap toboggan!!”

“Duh, (y/n). Why do you think I gave it to you?”

Tony snickered at the two of you after what was clearly a large sled accident, but offered you a cup of hot chocolate with whipped cream nonetheless.

“Where’s mine?!”

“You don’t have boobs, Clint.”

“And what does that have to do with anything?!”

“Tony is biased against people without boobs.”

“I have pecs! That’s even better!”

“Well, I disagree.”

 

“How was your trip down the hill?”

Thor ambled by on his way out to frolic in the snow, dressed in the traditional Asgard cold gear of a sleeveless tshirt and a beanie. Still, his hair bunched at the base of his neck was absolutely adorable. You turned away to hide your furious blush.

“Fine.”

“(Y/n) broke the toboggan because she was too fat.”

“Clint!!”

“Nonsense, nothing wrong with a bit of meat on your bones!” The Norse Hottie rumbled and gave you a quick squeeze on his way out.

You shrank away, mortified, but he took it the absolute wrong way, as usual.

“Sorry, love, I forgot how you are about touching.” He tipped his hat, er beanie, at you, and headed off to make a snow-Odin.

 

Something about him just made you skittish when he got close.

 

“Smooth, (y/n).”

“Shut UP! You’re the one who brought up my body issues, Clint.”

“I’m sure he likes having plenty to hold,” Clint teased mercilessly.

“You’re asking for it!” You barreled towards him, as he climbed onto the sofa, then hopped up the vent like a monkey.

“Better luck next time, fattie!”

 

“Bucky, Clint’s being mean to me,” you whined as you made your way down the hall.

“Sucks to be you,” he called right back from the safety of his room and swivel chair.

“Make him be nice!”

“Why? Isn’t Thor nice enough for you?”

You sprinted the rest of the way to his room and slammed the door behind you. “SHUSH!”

“Relax, he’s clueless as a bee.”

“Whatever that means.”

“It means he has the social awareness of a bug.”

“That’s mean!”

“It runs in the tower I guess.” You stuck his tongue out at him, but he merely grinned and pointed at the bed for you to jump on.

You had broken the springs in your own already.

“Well, I, think, he’s, perfect, the, way, he, is.” You chanted in between hops.

“Jesus Christ, did Tony give you chocolate again?”

“Nu uh.”

“You’re lying.”

“It’s hot chocolate. There’s a difference.”

“I’m going to kill him.”

“Nuu, let me do it!” You cackled as you leapt onto his back and he grudgingly made his way back to the kitchen.

 

“Hello again, (y/n).”

“Eek!” You screamed as Bucky catapulted you off his back right around the corner into your hugest crush. Not that Thor was huge. Well, he was, but in a good way. Also your affection towards him was humongous.

“Careful.” He smiled as he plucked you out of the air and set you on two feet again. You swayed a little, and he put an arm under you for what he mistakenly thought was vertigo. “Don’t worry, I’m merely steadying you. No untoward advances, I promise.”

“Uh… it’s okay.” ‘You can make advances any time,’ is what you wanted to say, but the words never came out. Like, ever.

 

 

Around everyone else, you could speak your mind (and did so no matter how annoying it was) but with Thor… well, there was just something about him.

 

 

So you clammed up and mumbled, “How was your snow-Odin?”

“Oh, wonderful. I finished the whole family, so I thought I’d grab something to eat.”

“The whole- it’s been like ten minutes!” You squeaked.

“Ah, my brother and I used to have contests over who could finish first. I guess I’ve gotten used to rushing through it.” You smiled as you imagined Chibi-Loki throwing snowballs to distract Chibi-Thor.

“If you want, we could do the royal court together,” he offered.

“Uh…” Say yes! Say yes! Your brain screamed, but all you could do was gape like a fish.

“I see your point. No sense in sending you out after the nasty spill you took earlier, eh?”

“Mhm,” you managed, wanting to kiss him and hide at the exact same time.

“Maybe you’d like to join me for some Pop-Tarts?”

“…”

 

Bucky, who had been watching from around the corner trying not to bust a gut, managed to reach forward and poke you in the head stealthily without Thor noticing, making it look like you nodded.

“Great!” He reached a hand to put on your shoulder, before remembering how you always ran away when he did that. So instead, he angled the crook of his arm to you. “May I escort you, my shy Lady?”

“…k.” Was the best you mustered, before clutching onto his sexy bicep for dear life as he half-dragged you to the kitchen.

 

“More coffee?”

You shook your head furiously to hide your gigantic creepy smile.

“Just me, then.”

You shoved half a Pop-Tart into your mouth so you wouldn’t have to talk for the next five minutes.

“Would you like some hot chocolate, then?”

You widened your eyes and tried not to choke. Why was he so nice?!

“I’m not sure how to make it, but I think one of the ingredients is milk.”

Every other guy in the tower was a douchebag, except maybe Steve.

But Thor;

 

Something about him seemed to dote on you.

 

“I’m fine,” you whispered through some crumbs, and he beamed, proceeding to drain another pot of caffeine right down his throat.

“You know, (y/n), I’ve figured out a secret about you.”

“Hrk-“ You coughed and tried to look away, but his blue eyes snared you right around your heart.

“You’re not as shy as you seem to be.”

“Uh…”

“You’ve always been plenty comfortable around everyone else, but I’m sure getting to know an alien is hard.”

“That’s not-“

“Not to mention royalty. Or deity.”

Wow, Bucky was right. He was absolutely clueless.

 

Anyone else would seem like a dolt. Something about him though, was just too endearing.

 

“But you’re doing better. A month ago, you would run out of the room every time I tried to speak to you.”

“Hehe…” You chuckled nervously.

 

“To be honest, I’ve never tried so hard to ingratiate myself to anyone.”

“Thanks..?”

“Or, I suppose, to make my intentions known.”

He inched his hand towards yours, giving you plenty of time to back away, but you bit your cheek hard and sat very, very still.

His eyes crinkled, and he finally bridged the distance between the two of you to lace your fingers through his.

“(y/n),” he began, before scooting closer so he could whisper in your ear.

 

“There’s just something about you.”

 

You have no idea, Thor.

 

But you merely smiled back.

**Author's Note:**

> WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE
> 
> leave a comment below if you enjoyed!!
> 
> random ramblings:
> 
> quick poll 1: WHAT WAS YOUR FAVORITE PART?!?!  
> mine is when bucky goes wintersoldierninja to make you nod like a puppet
> 
> the intro is inspired by calvin and hobbes; by the way i have read every single one of the calvin and hobbes series and own all of them except the anniversary one
> 
> quick poll 2:which line/imagery made you SQUEE the hardest?  
> MINE IS WHEN THOR GIVES YOU A QUICK HUG AFTER CLINT CALLS YOU FAT  
> BECAUSE FEELSSSSSS
> 
> fyi the mindfuck in this fic is that THE FLUFF NEVER STOPS. LIKE NEVER. IT STAYS COMPLETELY AND UTTERLY CHEESE AS FUCK TIL THE END.  
> i was gonna write that in the intro but then what kind of mindfuck would it be?!
> 
> quick poll 3: bucky or thor?!  
> this one is kind of for a possible sequel... because bucky is so sweet in trying to hook (y/n) up that you've GOT to wonder... he certainly cares a LOT  
> but i bit my tongue and put NO ANGST/HINTS OF ANGST WHATSOEVER IN THERE
> 
> again you're welcome ;) 
> 
> that's all this time lovelies!!  
> next chapter for civil unrest should be out in a couple days, if not sooner
> 
> XOXO Bucky the Angstmaster-except-for-today


End file.
